Confession and Goodbye
by Hanon Nanami
Summary: Near is crying, and Mello finds him. What will Mello do? NearXMello


The boy sat in the corner of the room, one leg pulled up to his chest. He rested his head on his knee, and sighed. _Why?_ The pure white boy wondered to himself. _Why did L have to die? _The only one he ever looked up to, was just announced dead. He didn't know what to feel. They were sure to announce the next L soon. Why rush so quickly though? He had just died, why replace him so soon?

The boy drew in a shaky breath, yet he refused to cry. He would stay strong, just for L! He thought back to the old memories. The times when Mello was nicer to him, the times when L would play with them, all the good memories. The boy thought back to a particular time when they were all playing outside together. L layed on the ground, reading a book. Mello and Matt ran around, playing tag. He watched the scene, feeling left out. He was rather self-concious about how pale he was. Most people thought him weird about it, but it's not like it was his choice being albino.

At that time, he failed to notice a young blonde boy sneeking up behind him. Mello smirked, and pounced at the shy boy. He gasped, and the laughing boy landed on top of him.

_"Come on Near, play with us!" _The blonde boy stood up, and extended a hand to help the wide-eyed Near up.

_"O-Okay..." _The boy hesitantly touched the older boy's hand, who then eagerly grabbed it and pulled him up. Mello laughed, and pulled Near over to play with him and Matt. L looked up from his book with approval.

Those were much better times. Those times were long gone, however. Mello got older and became mean. His favorite torture subject was Near, who was not much younger than him. His best friend was still Matt, that never changed. Matt took up video games as a hobby, while Near found solice in his toys. They could never hurt him the way Mello did. The snow white boy could withstand physical abuse, but the real wound was Mello's betrayal of friendship.

Near remained curled up on the ground, doing his best to hold the tears in. He was failing. The more he thought about the past, the more the tears threatened to flood over. Before he knew it tears were rolling down his cheeks, and sobs racked his small body. He rested his forehead on his knee, and cried. The emotionless Near, number one, was crying.

The boy froze. Someone was opening the door. He kept his head down, but he couldn't stop the tears from falling. He contained the sobs, trying not to make a sound. He didn't dare look to see who entered the room, he already knew. He didn't have to see with his own grey eyes the tall, slim figure. The older teen with the blonde hair and striking blue eyes. The look of distaste on his pretty face, or the snarl that followed.

"What are _you_ doing in here?" Mello spat. Near didn't respond, and the emotional blonde walked forward menacingly. "I said, _what are you doing in here?_' With all his force, he kicked the quiet boy in the side and watched him sprawl facedown onto the floor. He gave a short laugh in triumph. He hated Near so much. Never happy, angry, sad, always emotionless! Always thought he was better than everyone else. Well Mello wasn't gonna put up with it. Another forceful kick caught Near in the ribs, and earned a small cry from the albino.

Something was wrong, and Mello knew it. Near never said anything when he was beaten, not even so much as a whimper. Mello crouched down next to the boy, and looked at him skeptically. His breath caught in his throat when Near looked up. His face was tear-stained, and his cheeks stood out like roses on his snowy skin. His grey eyes shone with sadness and pain. Mello stayed frozen, taking in the sight of the boy. He looked so...pitiful.

"M-Mello.." He rubbed his eyes and sat up, bracing himself for another hit. Mello winced. He felt terrible now. Had he known Near was crying, he wouldn't have hurt him. He didn't know how to comfort the younger teen. The boy continued speaking. "If it helps you release anger...you may kick me as much as you want." Near wiped the rest of the tears awayand put his emotionless mask back up, yet he was trembling. He prepared himself for more pain.

Mello leaned forward slowly so as not to alarm the scared boy, and gently pulled him into an awkward hug. Near's eyes flew open and gazed up at the blonde. He looked back at the shocked expression of the albino boy, and felt a soft blush rise to his face.

"You're not going to kick me?" Near questioned softly.

"...No." Mello leaned down slowly, allowing enough time for Near to realize what was happening, and pull away if he wanted. He didn't, however. The younger boy closed his eyes gently and leaned foward. Their lips met softly at first, but soon the need was greater. The kisses came quicker and more frequent, and Near lightly traced his hand along Mello's jaw line. Mello gave a low moan, and pulled Near onto his lap.

Near broke away enough to gently touch his forehead to Mello's, and give a small, honest smile. The blush on Mello's face became more apparent. This boy could really melt his heart sometimes.

"Mello, things will be different from now on...they have to choose a new successor..." Near spoke quietly, almost regretfully. Mello frowned a little, and protectively held onto the sad boy in his lap.

"I thought about that..." He began quietly. "Near, you will more than likely be the new successor to L." Mello ignored Near's protests, and gently placed a hand over the arguing boys mouth. "As I was saying, you will more than likely succeed. I think...well, I think I'll leave afterwords." Near's eyes widened at these words, and shook his head quickly. He jerked his head away from Mello's hand, and spoke in desperation.

"Mello, no! Don't leave!" Mello had to look away from the boy in desperation, his heart breaking slowly.

"I have to, Near."

"N-No you don't! Don't leave! B-Because I love you, Mello!" Time froze between the two. Near gasped and quickly covered his mouth with his hands. Mello's face turned crimson and his eyes widened.

"Near...I love you too..." He wrapped his arms around the surprised boy, and kissed his forehead once before standing up. "But I have to do this. Besides...we're being called.." Sure enough, a call for Mello and Near resounded throughout the hallways. The call for the new successor. Mello extended a hand to help Near up, who accepted it. One last kiss, and they walked down the hallways together to face what couldn't be avoided.


End file.
